Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee is a crossover fighting game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by THQ in association with Nickelodeon Games for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance. It is the second game in the ''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.'' series, following the 1999 release of the original game and the sequel to Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.. It was released in various video game consoles in 2001 before the start of the 2002 year. The game features characters from Nickelodeon's Nicktoon franchises such as Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, and Hey Arnold!. The stages and gameplay modes make references to, or take their designs from these franchises as well. Melee includes all playable characters from the first game in the series and also adds characters from franchises such as Jimmy Neutron, of which no games had been released in Japan at the time. Melee's gameplay system offers an unorthodox approach to the fighting game genre with a counter that measures damage with increasing percentages, rather than a depleting health bar seen in most fighting games. It builds on the first game by adding new gameplay features and playable characters. Following the popularity of its multiplayer gameplay, Melee has been featured in many competitive gaming tournaments, and is one of the most popular fighting games for competitive play. The gameplay of the videogame itself mainly competites with the Super Smash Bros. sequel Super Smash Bros. Melee. Luckily the game measures the height of challenges, even, the melee challenge for the gameplay or story. Playable Characters Veterans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavis O'Neal Davis* * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * CatDog * Ren and Stimpy Newcomers * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker* * Martin J. Moody * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Moldy SpongeBob* * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Phil and Lil* * Reptar* * Kimi Finster * Helga Pataki* * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez * King Goobot* * Doug Funnie * Donnie Thornberry * Zim * Treeflower* * Henry and June * Ed Bighead* * Teenage Tommy Pickles* * Orange Splat Man* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chum Bucket (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Rock Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants)* * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberrys) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Yokian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Splat Zone (Nickelodeon)* * Double Dare 2000 Stage (Double Dare)* * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee)* * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee)* * Past Hillwood (Hey Arnold!)* * Past O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life)* MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Magic Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob * Crazy Blob * Giga Marquessa (Final Boss) Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee/Unlockable Characters * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee/Unlockable Stages Category:Video Games Category:THQ games Category:THQ Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:2001 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo eShop Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series